User blog:PraYer;-;7/E3 of this wiki
hello guys, you know me i think (BBP: Belgian guy). so the last time, we got a lot of new games on this fanfic, but also NZP (nazi Zombies Plus). Since i've done a gameplay page of Iron Wolf, people start doing those things too and that's absolutly great. But here's my idea: What if me make one shared page and everybody can subscribe himself here to feature his fanfic on that page. That way, people start reading everything as they want to read one thing. Also i think it's smoother and more fun if we all do it at one page. If you think it's a great idea, say it down in the comments. If you want your fanfic to be on the page (it has to do with a game or engine or anything related to a game, like a console or something), say that too in the comments. Just write the name of the fanfic, author(s) and if we are going to do it, i'm going to make a list with the order of fanfics in a row. I hope you like the idea Weejoh-_- out I like cookies 14:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) So before people start questioning what they can do, here are some exemples: #transcript for a trailer #gameplay #talk about new features #show an interview #show behind the scenes transcript #watch E3 and think of something original. dont choose too much features, 3-4 is the limit i think. I like cookies 14:36, July 9, 2013 (UTC) List of participators #Meltdown #Call of Duty: Black Widow #nine100 studios future development #Watch Code #Call of Duty: Iron Wolf #Afterlife #Call of Duty: Battlegrounds #MPHES showcase #Retaliation: FoC showcase #IDI future plans #Interview with george alder of Nine100 #Interview with Ethan Sumner from Idi #Interview with ... From Prime studios #Call of Duty: Dawn of War #Danger Close: Art of War Note: this is not the actual order of the page --I like cookies 20:22, July 9, 2013 (UTC) So as all you guys can see, the e3 is going to be awesome. To all guys who participate, you must review the fanfic i assigne you to review. People can also apply for this when theyre not participators. Ill create a list later. Also there are some short interviews which ill lead. --I like cookies 22:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) so i'm going to start the page, ill name it E3 2014 press conference/presentations. What do you guys prefere or do you have better names? I like cookies 14:56, July 10, 2013 (UTC) This is the schedule for the reviews Meltdown - Deadraiser Call of Duty: Dawn of War - Bumblebeeprime09 Soldiers of Honor: Ripcord - Gloryman3 Call of Duty: Battlegrounds - Weejoh-_-'' MPHES showcase -'' Hk4sixteen Retaliation: Fires of Combat showcase - USMC Lance Afterlife - Bumblebeeprime09 Call of Duty: Black Widow - Deadraiser Danger Close: Art of Insemination - Weejoh-_-'' Watch Code - ''900bv Call of Duty: Iron Wolf - Section * Category:Blog posts